


Beginnings

by bunny_d_kate



Category: V6
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three youngest members are off to a little rough start after their debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

"Why are you even here?"

There was no response. At least not a verbal one. Okada lowered his eyes. Then he turned around, grabbed his bag and left the room.

They stood in silence for a moment. Go started to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey uhm.. you know I've always got your back but.. wasn't that a bit harsh? Did you see his face? I think you really upset him. You're lucky Leader wasn't here. He would have kicked your ass for saying stuff like that."

The expression on Ken's face turned sullen.

"What?! I'm not the only one who thinks that, right? He never says anything. Sometimes I wonder if he even really wants to be here. I like being an idol. I like making people happy. I like the attention. He hates it. He's always hiding behind everyone else. If he hates it so much he should go back home to Osaka."

"Yeah but..."

The frown on Go's face stayed but he couldn't really argue with his best friend's response. He had been thinking the same thing before. He just wouldn't have said it like that.

\--

Two days had gone by and the atmosphere was still tense. It wasn't unusual for Okada to keep closer to the three older members of the group than to the two boys his own age but even with them he mostly kept his face hidden behind one of his mangas, speaking up only when he was asked to. 

"Wanna grab some lunch? You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Nagano's smile was warm a usual, even turning a little brighter as Okada finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not really hungry."

"Really? My treat. I'll even throw in dessert."

Turning down an offer like that was like closing the door on Santa Claus on Christmas Eve but Okada only shyly shook his head.

"Thank you but I'd rather go home."

"Stupid...", Ken muttered before grabbing Go by the hand and jumping up from his seat on the couch in the dressing room.

"We'll come with you! Can we have chocolate cake?"

Nagano blinked in surprise for a moment but a second later his smile was back.

"Sure. I know a really cute bakery in Shinjuku Station. Their chocolate cake is delicious~!"

A last questioning look but Okada's eyes were already glued to the newest chapter of Dragon Ball again and four grabby hands were practically pulling him towards the door.

"CAKE~! CAKE~!"

\---

Inocchi's laugh could be heard throughout the entire cafeteria of the TV station. A grin spread on Ken's face as he followed the familiar sound. Even though he was a few years older than them, at heart Inocchi was just as much a kid as they were and hanging out with him always turned into the most hilarious adventures.

As he came closer he noticed that Tsuyoshi was sitting at the table with him, both of them sticking their heads together like they were planning another prank on someone in the dorms. This looked promising.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?"

Inocchi was all smiles but the moment he looked up and their eyes met, Tsuyoshi's face turned sour like a really bad smell had just hit his nostrils.

"I need to go."

Inocchi gave his friend a flabbergasted look as he suddenly got up and grabbed his jacket from the chair, about to leave for no apparent reason.

"What? Did you forget something? We weren't even finished yet. How are we supposed to get him out of the room long enough to hide that stuff under his bed?"

"Sorry. I really need to go. I'll come over later, okay?"

"O-kay?"

Ken gave him the biggest pout, obviously just having been robbed of the opportunity to join in some awesome shenanigans. 

"I wanna know what you guys are planning~!"

“Oh it’s nothing…”

Tsuyoshi’s voice was nothing more than a whisper when he walked past him without even giving him another look but it felt cold as ice.

“I’m sure you’re too busy with ruining someone else’s self-confidence anyway.”

Ken stared after him in confusion before turning back to Inocchi who only gave him an equally confused shrug. The kid had always been a little moody.

\---

“Okada...”

Okada who had been about to leave the dressing room froze on the spot. He knew that tone in Sakamoto’s voice. Though it was usually reserved for either Ken or Go. Their Leader was mad about something and he was about to find out why whether he wanted to know or not.

He turned around hesitantly, looking up into the other’s stern face.

“What the hell is wrong with you lately? I know you don’t talk much during interviews and that’s okay. You’re still learning but at least pay attention. You’ve been spacing out all day. And don’t think I didn’t notice all the suppressed yawning. Be a professional and go to bed on time. That’s rude. Not just towards us but towards all the people working with us.”

Okada’s face was bright red, his hands nervously fidgeting with the seam of his jacket. 

“’m sorry...”

“And learn to apologize properly. I should send you over to apologize to the staff, too.”

“Maa-kun...”

Sakamoto rolled his eyes at the placatory tone of Nagano’s voice.

“He needs to learn these things.”

“You’re right but I think that’s enough now. I’m sure he’s learned his lesson now. Right, Okada?”

Okada just nodded, seeming even smaller than usual with his head hanging down and his shoulders hunched up all the way.

“Fine. Go home. Get some dinner and then go to sleep. No more Game Boy tonight!”

A suppressed snort escaped Inocchi’s lips.

“And what’s so funny now, Inohara?”

The pulsing vein on Sakamoto’s forehead became visible again.

“Oh nothing. You just really sound like a dad sometimes.”

Nagano gave a soft chuckle and with it the atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten up slightly. At least enough for the youngest one to snap out of his stupor and slip out of the room without another word.

\---

“God you’re so stupid, Gotsun. I’m really hungry!”

“I can’t help it, okay? Just lend me some money and we can go get something.”

“I don’t have enough money to pay for both of us.”

“Then stop complaining and let me get my bag. I left it in the practice room earlier.”

“...”

“You know that pout doesn’t work on me, bro.”

\---

When he reached the room a few minutes later the door was ajar, a ray of light shining into the otherwise dark corridor. The soft sound of music drifting out from inside indicated that he wasn’t alone. Apparently someone else was still up for some late-night dance practice. Hopefully it wasn’t Sakamoto. He’d probably scold him for leaving his personal belongings lying around like that.

He risked a peek through the small gap, blinking in surprise at the unexpected sight in front of him.

The back of Okada’s gray t-shirt was dark from sweat. From his reflection in the mirror he could see his damp hair sticking to his forehead, his face flushed.

Go’s body started responding to the familiar melody almost on instinct, his hands following the rehearsed routine in light movements. They had gone over the choreography so often in the last couple of days that he sometimes even dreamed of doing the steps in his sleep.

Okada was struggling though. He hadn’t really noticed it during practice but watching him now, it became apparent that there was something off about his movements.

Body wave, jump, spin. Though it was more like a quarter spin and then stumbling over his own two feet. Okada sank down to his knees with a frustrated grunt, burying his face in his hands while the music kept playing.

Going in there now would be embarrassing for both of them but he really needed his bag. He hesitated for a moment but it didn’t look like the younger one was about to get back up anytime soon so he did the only thing he could think of.

He took a step away from the door.

“I’ll be right there. I just need to get my bag from the practice room”, he called out to no one in particular and watched how Okada’s head snapped upwards in surprise at the unexpected sound.

He gave him another moment to get back to his feet before jogging into the room, faking the best surprised look he could manage.

“Oh.. Okada... “

“Hey...”

Go wasn’t quite sure if the redness of his cheeks was due to exhaustion or embarrassment but it was probably a mixture of both.

“Still practicing?”

“Yeah... a little.”

“I see. ... Uhm... I just wanted to get my bag. I left it here earl- ah, there it is!”

He rushed over to the back of the room, grabbed the bag that was leaning against one of the chairs and held it up as if to emphasize his point.

Okada just gave a small nod before walking over to the stereo to turn off the music and take out the tape.

His back looked so small and lonely. Like that of a lost child.

Go’s eye twitched. This wasn’t any of his business. He should just leave. But how could he?

Damn you for being such a softy, Morita!

He awkwardly shuffled his feet for a moment before speaking up, not taking his eyes away from the floor.

“You don’t need to push yourself like that, you know..?”

From the corner of his eye he could see Okada turn around towards him, his expression confused.

“You’re doing fine.”

“I’m not. Everyone’s so much better at dancing than me. I.. I feel like I can’t keep up.”

He actually did look up now.

“Then ask for help. I know Sakamoto’s kinda scary sometimes but just... ask one of the others. Or me... or... something.”

By the end of the sentence his voice had turned into more of an embarrassed mumble than actual talking but hopefully it still got the meaning across.

“Yeah but..”

“The spin’s your problem, right? Here...”

Go dropped his bag and stepped back into the middle of the room.

“Put the music on again. I’ll show you.”

\--

Ken looked at his watch for probably the fifth time in the last 15 minutes. If that idiot was going to be late he could at least call. He was dying in this heat. Maybe he could run over to the vending machine and get a drink before he got here? If he was coming at all.

A movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head and instantly regretting it as he stared right into Okada’s scared face. Seriously... that guy acted like he’d just seen Godzilla every time their eyes met these days.

“Hey...”

Okada averted his eyes, apparently preferring to look at the tree the other was leaning against rather than at him.

“Hey... I... I didn’t know you were coming, too...”

A frown.

“What do you mean you didn’t know I was coming too? I’m waiting for Go.”

Okada awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah me, too. He said he wanted to meet me here.”

“He wanted to meet you here?”

The phone buzzed in the pocket of his pants, making him flinch.

 

“You better apologize properly or I’ll kick your stubborn ass tomorrow! >:P”

 

“That bastard...”

“Hm?”

Ken gave a defeated sigh.

“.... Nothing. He’s not coming.”

“Go-kun?”

“Yeah. Apparently he has more important things to do.”  
There was a moment of silence. Both of them didn’t seem quite sure about what to do next in this situation.

“Uhm... I guess I better get going.”

If he had looked at him, Okada might have noticed the inner struggle Ken was going through. The little wheels in his head turning at high speed. Just letting him leave was the easiest option. At least for now. But he knew exactly that if he didn’t do something about it now, Go would never let it go. Despite his bad boy looks his best friend could be quite anal about things like that. Maybe Leader’s “do-things-properly” attitude was actually rubbing off on him.

Biting the inside of his cheek so hard it already started hurting, he stared at the back of the other’s head like he was trying to set his hair on fire.

“Hey...”

He hesitated but Okada had already stopped moving.

“So are you just gonna leave me here?”

Okada turned around, a deep frown wrinkling up his large forehead as if he wasn’t sure he had heard correctly.

“Hm?”

“Go said he’d take me out for ice cream. I thought you’d do that now...”

The expression on Okada’s face turned into a mixture of disbelief and utter confusion.

“M-me?”

Ken’s usual mischievous grin was back as he gave an enthusiastic nod and Okada was starting to suspect that this was just another setup to make him look like an idiot.

“I- ... I’m not sure I have enough money...”

“Eeh~?”

The puppy pout. He knew that one. He usually used that on Nagano to get him to treat him to dinner or on Sakamoto when he was trying to wiggle out of one of his lectures. It was a very effective weapon and he could feel it working on him, too. He was trapped.

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’ll get some from the ATM...”

Hopefully he didn’t want a big one. Oh well... He could probably live on just instant ramen for a week. Maybe he could ask Tsuyoshi to make curry again. It always turned out a bit watery but it was definitely edible.

While he was still busy thinking up survival plans, Ken just rolled his eyes.

“You’re really hopeless, you know?”

“What? Sorry, I just really don’t have that much-“

“I was kidding. Kid-ding. Geez!”

“Oh...”

“I may be a jerk sometimes but do you really think I’d make you pay for my ice cream? You’re younger than me!”

“Yeah but...”

To be honest he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t understand him. At all. How someone with such a cute face could have such a poisonous tongue sometimes. How he could act all adorable one second and then turn around and give him the most dismissive look the next. It confused him. He never knew how to act around him. Just like right now.

“Come on. I’ll buy you one.”

Okay, this had to be a set-up now.

“But I’ll eat it myself if you don’t move your feet. I hope you at least know how to do that.”, he called back, not turning around.

Ah whatever. He couldn’t say no now anyway.

“C-coming!”

\---

Chocolate ice cream was his favourite. Though expecting him to know this seemed too weird. It was probably just a coincidence. Chocolate was a very common flavour after all.

They also hadn’t talked at all. Neither on the way to the ice cream cart, nor on the bench they’d been sitting on next to each other for quite a while now.

A drop of melted ice cream landed on his shoe. He was spacing out too much again.

“You know...”

Okada turned his head in surprise at the other suddenly speaking up. More ice cream dripped on the ground.  
“I guess it’s because you’re the new kid and everything but... you don’t always have to take the stuff I say so seriously. Sometimes it’s just... well, most of the time I guess...”

There was a pause but he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond. But it didn’t sound like a question so he just kept quiet.

“I know I say harsh things sometimes. Mom always scolds me for that. ‘Use your brain before opening your mouth, brat!’”, he squeaked, obviously trying to imitate his mother’s voice.

“Most people know that. Like Go? He doesn’t take shit from me. He always talks right back. I guess that’s why we’ve been friends for so long.”

Another pause. A small smile sneaked across his face as he talked about his friend and something crept up into Okada’s chest that felt like jealousy. Jealousy of a friendship that he got to witness every day but that he wasn’t part of.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is-“

He really was taking his time. He felt bad for him. Apologizing didn’t seem to be one of his strong points. He was close to telling him that he didn’t have to say it just to relieve the tension but he didn’t dare to open his mouth.

“I usually don’t mean it. I was just pissed because it looked like you weren’t taking things seriously. Like... you didn’t really want to do this. Because... I really do want to do this. I want us to get famous and have lots of fans and do concerts at Tokyo Dome and...”

He trailed off, his cheeks blushing slightly as he noticed the passionate tone in his own voice.

“Whatever... Just... I guess I did you wrong there. Go told me that you’ve been practicing by yourself all week and... I guess it’s really just because you’re shy or something. Which is also why-”

Ken hung his head with a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know how to deal with that. When you never say anything. Even when I make fun of you. You just get that hit puppy look on your face and leave. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. It’s just teasing. Really...”

Okada’s voice was small when he spoke up.

“I just thought you really didn’t like me...”

“How can I not like you? I don’t even really know you.”

“Yeah...”

“Look... I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“It’s okay...”

“No it’s not but at least I’ve said it now. I’m not good with that usually...”

“Thanks for the ice cream.”

“You’re welcome. You like chocolate, right? I know Nagano always sneaks those little Mars bars into your gym bag.”

Okada blinked.

So maybe it hadn’t been a coincidence after all.


End file.
